C C's Contest
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. enters a pizza eating contest.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

C. C. said "Lelouch I need your help with something."

Lelouch Lamperouge proudly said "I'm used to people needing my advice. I would be honored as usual to help you."

C. C. said "I have something that I want to do. Of course I love pizza. It's my favorite food."

Lelouch sighed and said "I know that. You eat like 20 pizzas a day."

C. C. said "Hey. I don't eat that many."

Lelouch said "My fridge has more empty pizza boxes than actual food."

C. C. said "Well you hardly ever get groceries."

Lelouch said "That doesn't excuse all of the pizza boxes in the freezer."

C. C. said "I didn't put them there. I told you to throw them away."

Lelouch said "But putting them in the freezer gave me a good excuse to throw away all the expired stuff in the freezer."

C. C. said "Anyways there's a contest on who can eat the most pizza. I'm going to enter the contest and win. Well I hope that I win."

Lelouch said "C. C. there are lots of things you aren't good at. In fact I could make a long and well detailed list of all the things in life that you fail at. However you are great at eating pizza. You are like a master at it. It almost makes me proud of you."

C. C. said "Thank you for your weird attempt at a heartfelt speech."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the master at heartfelt speeches."

A few weeks later was the day of the pizza eating contest. Lelouch, Suzaku, Charles, and Marianne sat on the stands. Lelouch angrily asked "Why do I have to watch this boring event?"

Emperor Charles replied "To support C. C."

Suzaku said "She cares about you Lelouch so it's important for you to support her."

Lelouch whined "It's not interesting. I feel like falling asleep."

Charles said "I don't care about this dumb event either, but we have standards."

Lelouch proudly said "I have standards and you don't." Charles punched Lelouch. Lelouch calmed down after 10 minutes of fake tears.

Empress Marianne said "You are great at fake tears Lelouch. It's something that you inherited from me."

Lelouch sarcastically said "That's awesome."

Suzaku said "Please don't throw anything at the contest people or break anything."

Lelouch said "I promise to be super nice and mature." 5 minutes later Lelouch threw his weights at the announcer. After that he accidentally broke the stands.

Charles said "You messed up Lelouch."

Lelouch said "The stands were poorly made so I'm kind of like the hero." Charles rolled his eyes. Lelouch said "Suzaku knows that I'm really smart, nice, and the coolest guy ever."

Suzaku said "I didn't know that."

The announcer said "Get ready for the biggest contest of all time! This event will change your lives and the change the entire world."

Lelouch said "Yeah right. This is just a dumb pizza eating contest."

The announcer thought about it and said "You're right. I quit this stupid job."

The contest started after a new announcer got hired. The new announcer said "Hi people."

Lelouch said "I'm bored. Hurry up the event."

The announcer said "Okay. The contest is between C. C. and Lloyd Asplund."

C. C. said "Hold on. I thought that you were the Earl of pudding."

Lloyd said "I'm the Earl of various things. I'm like the king of earls."

C. C. said "Whatever. I'm going to win."

Lloyd said "I intend on proving you wrong."

C. C. said "I intend on proving that wrong."

Lloyd said "Well I intend on stopping the cheap insults and starting the silly pizza eating contest."

The announcer said "You better start before Lelouch continues whining."

Lelouch said "I wasn't whining. I was calmly explain about why this contest is boring."

C. C. and Lloyd started eating pizza. They gobbled down a unhealthy and very big amount of pizza.

Lloyd said "You seem like you're getting close to giving up."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

Lloyd said "The way you've been eating recently implies you can barely eat more. Around the 15th pizza you started to have the face of a quitter."

C. C. said "I've eaten so many pizza in 1 day that pizza places often have to re-stock when I come."

Lloyd said "Well that's why my local pizza place hasn't had any pizza left for me."

During the event Cecile walked up to Lloyd and said "There's something I need to tell you that you forgot."

Lloyd said "Cecile I'm busy gobbling down pizza."

Cecile said "But you're on a diet."

Lloyd said "Oh right. I forgot about my silly diet. I'm going to have to leave the contest. I lost, but I feel like a winner on the inside."

Charles said "You're a loser."

Lloyd said "Thank you Charlie."

C. C. said "Well this means I won."

The announcer said "Good job C. C. You have won a million dollars."

Lelouch angrily said "I didn't know that the award money was so good. I would of eaten a entire restaurant if I knew about this."

C. C. asked "Are you proud of me Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "Whatever."

The announcer asked "What are you going to spend the money on?"

C. C. replied "Pizza of course."

Lelouch said "Well I assume that you're going to buy other stuff."

C. C. said "You can assume that, but you might end up with thousands of pizza boxes in the fridge."

A month later Lelouch's fridge was full of pizza boxes. Lelouch said "I should put these pizza boxes in the garbage." Lelouch littered the streets with pizza boxes.

A police officer found out what Lelouch did and said "I won't give you a ticket if you me some pizza."


End file.
